A Fênix Caótica
by SuperCream
Summary: Continuação da fic Esmeralda da Luz. Eggman retorna, e Daisy é afetada por uma estranha condição. Cabe a Katherine e Robert descobrir o que está acontecendo.
1. Prólogo A base secreta

**Prólogo – A base secreta**

Um mês se passou desde que a Esmeralda da Luz conheceu Sonic e seus amigos e lutou contra Eggman. Agora, ela vive em uma cabana abandonada próxima a uma cidade. Graças à cooperação entre Daisy, Katherine e Robert, a cabana pôde ser transformada em uma digna base secreta para a equipe.

Eram oito horas da noite. O céu era iluminado pela lua crescente. Daisy, segurando uma sacola de compras, caminha em direção à cabana. Em frente à porta, ela para e olha seu relógio de pulso digital, que marca em seu visor 20:00. Daisy se assusta com o horário e diz:

-Atrasada de novo! Droga!-ela dá um tapa na testa e permanece com a mão na frente do rosto. - A Katherine vai me matar.

Daisy segura a maçaneta enferrujada da cabana e abre a porta. A cabana parece vazia, a não ser por um quadrado metálico no chão com um pequeno computador no centro. Daisy fecha a porta e se agacha, apertando um botão verde do computador, que anuncia:

-Por favor, digite sua senha.

Daisy reclama.

-Por que a Katherine tinha que programar esse negócio pra ser tão formal?

Daisy digita a palavra D-Luz. No visor, aparece a seguinte mensagem:

SENHA: *****

CONFIRMAR USUÁRIO.

Daisy aperta um botão azul. A seguinte mensagem aparece:

SENHA:*****

USUÁRIO: DAISY THE LIGHT FOX

ENTRADA PERMITIDA

O quadrado metálico revela ser uma porta e se abre, revelando uma escada e uma passagem secreta. Daisy desce a escada.


	2. Capítulo 1 O retorno

**1 – O retorno **

No final da escada, Daisy encontra Katherine sentada em um sofá, mexendo em seu computador de bolso, Cream the Machine. Ao perceber a raposa se aproximando, ela se vira e diz irônicamente:

-Oi, Daisy! Você chegou tão cedo hoje! A que horas você saiu mesmo? Ah,claro! Cinco da tarde.-A expressão da coelha muda da ironia para a raiva.-Daisy, onde ta com a cabeça? Você ficou TRÊS HORAS FAZENDO COMPRAS! TRÊS HORAS!!

-Foi mal, aí, Katherine! Eu...

Katherine interrompe a amiga:

-Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei o que aconteceu. Você ficou observando a lua como das outras três vezes em que isso aconteceu!

-Para de fazer piadas, Katherine!-diz Daisy, com raiva.-Acha que eu gosto disso? Eu também não entendo o que ta acontecendo! Toda vez que eu olho pra lua eu fico meio… Sei lá! Meio hipnotizada!

-Tá, desculpa. Mudando de assunto, pode colocar as compras na cozinha, ta?

-Certo.

Daisy atravessa a sala até chegar em um corredor. Caminhando por ele, ela chega em uma pequena sala com uma mesa, três cadeiras e um pequeno armário. Daisy coloca a sacola em cima da mesa e volta para a sala.

-Katherine, vou pro meu quarto, ta bom?

-Tudo bem.

Daisy passa por outro corredor até chegar a seu quarto.

Dentro do quarto, com a porta fechada, Daisy deita na cama, ainda pensando sobre seus atrasos e sua "hipnose" com a lua.

De repente, ela olha para o lado e vê, em uma caixa de vidro com um sistema de segurança especial criado por Katherine, seu maior tesouro: a Esmeralda do Caos amarela. A raposa se levanta para admirá-la.

-"É incrível imaginar que há tanto poder em uma simples jóia como essa, e não sei por que me sinto bem olhando para ela".-pensa Daisy, lembrando-se de seu passado.- "Talvez seja porque devo minha vida à ela. Sem ela, o plano de Eggman teria funcionado, eu estaria morta e o poder das esmeraldas estaria com ele. Só há uma coisa que eu não consigo entender: não sou a única que sabe usar o controle do caos, mas Eggman disse que eu deveria ter sofrido danos consideráveis usando as esmeraldas falsas dele. Então, o que será que tenho de tão especial? Ou será que ele só disse aquilo pra me confundir?"

Os pensamentos da raposa são interrompidos por um barulho.

-Que barulho foi esse? Parecia um bater de asas!

Daisy procura a fonte do barulho. Depois de revistar o quarto, ela abre a porta, e um morcego entra, surpreendendo a raposa. Ele deixa um pacote e se teleporta. Daisy, assustada, observa o pacote. Passado o susto, movida pela curiosidade, Daisy abre o pacote e encontra um DVD.

-Um DVD?- diz Daisy, surpresa.-Aquele robô com certeza era do Eggman, mas por que ele me mandaria um DVD? Só pode ser uma armadilha! Mas… e se ele estiver executando outro plano maligno e…-Daisy perde a paciência- Quer saber? Eu vou assistir logo isso daqui e terminar já vou ter descoberto se é uma armadilha ou não!

Daisy coloca o DVD de Eggman em um aparelho de DVD do quarto. É exibido um vídeo onde Eggman aparece, dizendo cínicamente:

-Olá,raposinha! Você deve ter achado que tinha destruído meus planos, mas se enganou! Como pode ver agora mesmo, coletei seis Esmeraldas do Caos!-Eggman mostra, com um sorriso maligno, as seis esmeraldas restantes em seis cápsulas especiais.- Espero NÃO ver você, queridinha!

Assim acabou o vídeo.

Daisy, tomada por uma fúria incontrolável, retira o DVD de Eggman do aparelho e o atira contra a parede, quebrando-o. Em seguida, desliga o sistema de segurança da caixa de vidro e retira dela a Esmeralda do Caos amarela. Saindo do quarto, Daisy retorna para a sala, onde estão Katherine e Robert.

-Daisy, o que aconteceu?-pergunta Robert- Escutamos um barulho e… - Robert olha com mais atenção o rosto de Daisy.- Tá tudo bem, Daisy?

Daisy conta sobre o vídeo.

-Peraí,-diz Katherine, confusa.- Como um morcego robô entrou aqui?

-Bom, -diz Robert, irônicamente.- eu escutei um barulho, mas foi só impressão, né, Katherine?

-Como eu ia saber que era um robô entrando pelo meu sistema de segurança?

Katherine interrompe a própria fala ao ver Daisy já saindo da base.

-Melhor seguir ela! - diz Robert.

Robert corre para perto de Daisy. Katherine o segue, pensando: " Tem algo errado com a Daisy!"

Fora da base, a equipe avista o morcego-robô e o segue até a base de Eggman, em uma praia. Eles entram na base, e Katherine diz:

-Que estranho! Não disparamos nenhum alarme!

-Eu não tô nem aí pra droga do alarme! Só quero achar o Eggman e acabar logo com isso! - diz Daisy, com raiva.

A equipe corre por um corredor, luta com alguns robôs, até chegar em uma sala onde encontram Eggman.


	3. Capítulo 2 O mistério da destruição

**2_O mistério da destruição**

Eggman se encontrava em uma sala quase vazia. Nela havia apenas um computador e as seis esmeraldas nas cápsulas especiais que Daisy viu pelo DVD. Imediatamente, Daisy tenta destruir as cápsulas com seu Controle do Caos, em vão.

- Pelo visto, é mais fraca do que eu pensava, não é, pirralha? - diz Eggman, tentando enfurecer ainda mais a garota.

Katherine e Robert se surpreendem com o que acontece a seguir. A esmeralda amarela que Daisy levava desde que saiu da base secreta, brilha mais intensamente do que todas as vezes que a raposa usou Controle do Caos. A luz envolve Daisy completamente. Quando a luz enfraquece, a garota está completamente mudada. Seus olhos, antes azuis, ganharam a cor violeta, e uma coroa de luz amarela surgiu em sua cabeça. Eggman não parecia nem um pouco surpreendido.

Com uma esfera de energia, Daisy quebra facilmente as seis cápsulas. As esmeraldas libertadas brilham e envolvem Daisy na luz novamente. Quando a luz enfraquece, duas asas de luz, a esquerda metade azul, metade turquesa, e a direita metade vermelha, metade violeta. Também surgiu uma cauda de ave, metade verde, metade cinza claro.

-E então, Eggman, continuo fraca? - pergunta Daisy, ironicamente. Era possível perceber uma mudança na voz da repente, seu tom de voz muda da ironia para a raiva. - É melhor rezar pra que sim, porque seria a única forma de você sobreviver a ISSO!!!

Daisy prepara uma esfera de energia de seu tamanho. Ela mira em Eggman, que começa a perder a calma. Katheirne, desesperada, grita:

-Para, Daisy! Já recuperamos as esmeraldas, vamos voltar!

-Não podemos! Enquanto ele estiver aqui, isso vai se repetir para sempre! E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER!!

Katherine começa a desanimar:

-Daisy, você nunca faria isso…

-Você não percebe, Katherine? Todos nós demos a esse cretino várias chances! CHANCE QUE ELE JAMAIS MERECEU!!

Eggman tenta fugir, mas Daisy o persegue, destruíndo tudo em seu redor com a esfera de energia. Em um ato desesperado, Robert puxa Katherine, quebra um vidro com um chute e escapa da nave com a irmã. Após isso, uma parte da nave explode, e Daisy foge, voando com as asas de sua aura.

-DAAAAAISYYYYY!!! - grita Katherine, chorando. - Volta, Daisy, volta…


	4. Capítulo 3 A invasão

**3_A Invasão**

Katherine e Robert voltaram para a base secreta. Desde então, Katherine se trancou em seu quarto. Robert, preocupado, tentou bater na porta e perguntar o que a coelha estava fazendo, mas não teve sucesso. De repente, sentado no sofá, o ouriço roxo escuta a irmã gritando:

-Yes!

Antes que Robert pudesse se levantar, Katherine aparece na sua frente, alegre, gritando:

-Eu consegui, Robert! Eu consegui!

-Puxa, Katherine! Que maravilha! Mas você conseguiu O QUE?

-Ah, claro, você não sabe. Descobri a localização da base secreta da rolha-de-poço.

-Quer dizer o Eggman?

-Conhece outro ser extremamente gordo de cabeça oval?

-Tem razão. Mas a gente já sabe onde fica a base dele!

-Tô falando da outra base!

Robert se levanta rapidamente e pergunta assustado:

- Ele tem duas?

-No mínimo duas. Eu já suspeitava disso porque as bases do Eggman que a gente conhecia eram pequenas demais…- Katherine é interrompida pelo irmão.

-Como assim PEQUENAS? Aquelas porcarias eram enormes!

Katherine responde com raiva:

-Quer me deixar falar, Robert?- A coelha volta ao tom de voz normal. - Como eu ia dizendo, as bases eram pequenas para guardar todas as informações, aparelhos, robôs, computadores e outros que o senhor forma esférica precisa.

-Tirou o dia pra zoar o Eggman, né?

-Ele merece! Continuando o assunto,a base que acabamos de "visitar" era onde Eggman criava seus robôs e usava os computadores. Porém, as informações dele estão na outra base! Entendeu?

-Eu entendi tudo menos uma coisa!

O quê?

-No que isso ajuda a gente?

-Não percebeu que o ovo bigodudo não ficou nem um pouco surpreendido com a transformação da Daisy?

-Eu lá vou ficar olhando pra cara daquela coisa?

-Tá, tá, que seja. Minha teoria é de que a esfera gigante tem alguma informação sobre a Daisy. E isso obviamente seria útil.

-Tá, agora entendi. Onde fica a tal base?

-Me siga se quiser saber!

Katherine corre em direção a saída, sendo seguida pelo irmão, que pensa: "Katherine, você é simplesmente impressionante, irmãzinha…"

Katherine e Robert chegam na base de Eggman. Ao entrar, Katherine procura com Cream the Machine por armadilhas e alarmes, além de ir montando um mapa durante isso. Com esse mapa, a dupla chega em uma sala com apenas um computador.

-Esse deve ser o computador central da base! - diz Katherine.

-Pensei que computadores centrais eram maiores! - diz Robert, estranhando o tamanho do computador. - Isso parece um computador normal! É só um pouco maior!

-Esquece o tamanho dele, OK? O plano é o seguinte: Parte 1:Eu conecto a Machine no computador central e consigo alguns arquivos. Quando eu fizer isso, provavelmente um alarme vai soar e as defesas da base vão ser ativadas. Parte 2: Você distraí os robôs que vierem até eu copiar os dados, e parte 3: quando eu terminar fugimos imediatamente!Entendeu?

-Entendi!

-Se você entendeu o plano, vamos a ele!

Robert se posiciona em frente à porta da sala, enquanto Katherine conecta Cream the Machine no computador central e procura os arquivos. Animada, a coelha diz virada para Robert:

-Beleza! Ainda não ativamos o alarme, Robert! -Katherine volta a se concentrar no computador. -Vamos ver o que tem aqui. "Planos abandonados de robôs", não. "Planos contra Sonic", puxa, haja arquivos! Achei! "Programa de captura Raposa-do-Caos" e "Planos contra a Esmeralda da Luz". Agora é só copiar!

Quando Katherine começa a copiar os arquivos, o alarme é ativado.

-É, bem que tava demorando!- diz Robert, se preparando para lutar.

Robert derruba o primeiro robô que aparece. Logo depois, Katherine grita:

-Terminei, Robert!

-Beleza! Hora da parte 3!

Katherine e Robert começam a fugir. Após lutar com alguns robôs, eles saem da base.

De volta a base secreta da Esmeralda da Luz, Katherine passa a analizar os arquivos de Eggman, que juntos formavam um pequeno diário.


	5. Capítulo 4 O Diário de Eggman

**4_O diário de Eggman**

Katherine começa a ler o diário, que diz o seguinte:

"_Parece que achei alguém útil para meus planos. Segundo minhas pesquisas, uma raposa de um ano, que mora em uma cidade perto de Green Hill, sabe usar um Controle do Caos mais poderoso que existe. Eu a capturei, e ela está aqui agora. Por um erro de captura, acabei trazendo um casal de coelhos que estavam com ela em uma casa.Não sei seus nomes. Eles se identificaram apenas como Sr. e Sra. Silverlink."_

_"Tentei convencê-los a me entregarem a raposinha, mas eles se recusaram. Então os robotizei e peguei a garota. Estou fazendo testes com ela nesse momento."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Ainda estou com a raposa. Os testes não deram muitos resultados. Mas agora tenho as sete Esmeraldas do Caos. Se a garota tiver realmente tanto poder, eu o sugarei e o usarei da forma que quiser. Se ela não tiver esse poder, simplesmente a devolverei e isso não fará diferença, já que tenho as esmeraldas."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Creio que cometi um erro. Comecei um teste com a raposa e as esmeraldas. Esse foi o erro. As esmeraldas começaram a rodear a garota, e lançaram um brilho ofuscante. Quando o brilho enfraqueceu, a garota estava completamente mudada. Seus olhos azuis ficarem violeta, e ela ganho uma aura no formato de uma ave, com duas asas, uma longa cauda e uma coroa. Ela destruiu quase todo meu laboratório, e depois voltou para a casa de onde a tirei, ao lado de uma coelhinha com aparentemente dois meses de idade. As únicas palavras que me disse foram: Você ainda não é meu inimigo. Se quiser continuar assim, não toque em Daisy the Light Fox, minha hospedeira!"_

_"Isso prova que a garota é muito mais poderosa do que eu imaginava. Ao que observei depois, a pequena coelhinha se chama Katherine Silverlink. De qualquer forma, isso não importância. Criei uma série de robôs, A-D, com um programa de captura especial. Daisy jamais escapará…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Dez anos se passaram, mas finalmente reencontrei Daisy. Diferente do que eu imaginava, Katherine se tornou um problema sendo amiga de Daisy e de um ouriço roxo chamado Robert. Eles formaram uma equipe chamada Esmeralda da Luz. Juntos, destruíram minha nave e pensaram ter me derrotado, além de levarem minha Esmeralda do Caos amarela. Mas agora reúni as seis esmeraldas restantes. Logo a raposa com aura de ave voltará…"_


	6. Capítulo 5 A Fênix Caótica os Moonshades

**5_A Fênix Caótica e os Moonshades**

Longe dali, Daisy voa confusa, sem lembrar direito o que havia acontecido. Lembra-se apenas de Eggman a provocar e da esfera de energia. A raposa pousa em uma colina e se deita, tentando descansar. Logo adormeceu.

Um tempo depois, estava em um lugar completamente escuro. Confusa, ela diz:

-Eu…eu estou sonhando? Não, parece muito real pra ser um sonho! -numa tentativa de saber onde está, Daisy pergunta. -Ei, tem algum aí?

Imediatamente, aparece na frente de Daisy uma grande ave de cabeça amarela, semelhante a sua aura, com duas asas e uma longa cauda.

-Olá, Daisy.- diz a ave, sorrindo.- Finalmente. Eu esperei onze anos por isso. Finalmente, eu estou falando com você, Daisy the Light Fox.

-Finalmente?-pergunta Daisy, já convencida de que não estava em um sonho.- M-mas eu nem te conheço!Quem é você, afinal? E onde estamos?

-Eu imaginei que fosse ficar surpresa. Realmente, você não me conhece. Mas eu te conheço há onze anos, Daisy.

-Há onze anos?-diz Daisy, mais surpresa que antes.-Mas essa é a minha idade!

-É verdade. Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu. Agora vamos responder suas perguntas. Eu sou a Fênix Caótica, a protetora das Esmeraldas do Caos. Quanto a sua outra pergunta, vai ficar surpresa, mas… estamos na sua mente.

-QUE?N-n-não!Não é verdade!

-Sim, Daisy, é verdade. Deixe-me contar minha história: Há muito, muito tempo atrás, existiam dois clãs nesse planeta: os Moonshades, e os Equidnas, também conhecidos como Adoradores da Fênix.

-Equidnas? Quer dizer, tipo o…

-É. Tipo o Knuckles. Continuando. Os equidnas sempre me acompanharam no meu dever de proteger as Esmeraldas do Caos. É por isso que um equidnas era nomeado para proteger as esmeraldas vez, tipo o Knuckles.

-Mas nada disso explica por que você está na minha mente!

-Me deixe continuar. Já os Moonshades me consideravam uma ameaça por causa dos poderes… - a Fênix é interrompida de novo.

-Peraí de novo! Você não falou nada sobre poderes até agora!

-Pode me deixar continuar, por favor!- pede a Fênix, com raiva, mas depois voltando ao tom de voz normal. - Então, como eu ia dizendo, os Moonshades sempre quiseram tomar as esmeraldas de mim e dos equidnas. Então iniciaram uma guerra. Para vencer essa guerra, os equidnas tentar usar o poder da Esmeralda Mestre sem minha permissão. Durante isso, entretanto, os guerreiros acabaram ferindo vários chaos da Ilha Flutuante, que naquela época era conhecida como Ilha dos Anjos, já que não flutuava. Isso despertou a ira de Chaos, uma entidade protetora e meu ajudante secreto também.

-Secreto?

-É. Não queria que os equidnas descobrirem sobre o Chaos. Concorda que poderia parecer que eu dependo de ajudantes o tempo todo?

-Eu tô é concordando que você agiu como uma egoísta e não queria parecer fraca pra não perder aliados!

A Fênix Caótica perde a paciência:

-QUER CALAR A BOCA E ME DEIXAR FALAR? ENTÃO, COMO EU IA DIZENDO, - a Fênix volta o tom de voz.- Chaos causou uma grande destruição, até que uma sacerdotisa se selou junto com ele na Esmeralda Mestre. Mas isso enfraqueceu demais os equidnas e eles perderam a guerra contra os Moonshades. Foi assim que o clã equidna desapareceu.

-E o que eles fizeram com você?

-Na verdade, eles não fizeram nada.

-QUE?

-Deixa eu explicar: como eu percebi que não havia como vencer os Moonshades, espalhei as esmeraldas pelo planeta, e me selei em uma jóia que uma sacerdotisa dos Moonshades carregava. Os Moonshades trataram isso como uma rendição e guardaram a jóia em um templo. E foi lá que vivi selada todo esse tempo, até que, onze anos atrás, fui libertada de alguma forma que até mesmo eu desconheço. Mas como eu estava muito fraca para viver sozinha, precisei procurar um hospedeiro.

-Deixa eu adivinhar: é aí que eu entro porque eu sou sua hospedeira. Acertei?

-É, já estava ficando bem óbvio. É isso mesmo. Por coincidência, o dia em que fui libertada foi o mesmo dia em que você nasceu. E espero que não tenha problema pra você.

-Deixa, eu posso viver com isso. Agora, passemos aos poderes.

-Que?

-Se eu vou ter que viver com você dentro de mim por toda a minha vida, pelo menos me fala os poderes!

-Já que insiste, os poderes que nós usaremos…-a Fênix é interrompida.

-Como assim "nós"? EU é que vou usar os poderes, e você só vai me dar eles, certo?

- Tá, tá, que seja. Telepatia com qualquer um que possa usar o poder das esmeraldas e o Controle do Caos mais poderoso que existe.

-E o Eggman sabe disso, não é?

-É você percebeu. Na verdade, quando você tinha um ano, Eggman te raptou querendo o meu poder, e eu o ativei para te salvar.

-É por isso que ele vem me perseguindo… E falando em ativar poderes, por que nunca falou comigo antes, por que nunca me explicou tudo?

-Tive medo de que você não estivesse pronta… Então só interferi na sua vida quando foi necessário, mas quando você derrotou Eggman pela primeira vez, e quando Eggman aprisionou as esmeraldas, eu soube que estava na hora.

-Você tinha razão. E, por acaso é interferência sua a minha hipnose com a lua?

-Sim, é. Os Moonshades ficam mais poderosos na lua cheia, então eu sempre checava a fase da lua para saber quando seria mais provável o ataque deles. Quando eu passei a interferir mais na sua vida, passei essa mania para você.

-Outra pergunta: você disse que eu uso o Controle do Caos mais poderoso que existe, mas eles não são todos iguais?

-Na verdade, não. Aqueles que usam Controle do Caos usam uma parte do poder das esmeraldas, que pode variar, já nós… quer dizer, você usa quase todo esse poder. E também há quem só pode usar Controle do Caos com as Super Esmeraldas.

-Super Esmeraldas?

- As Super Esmeraldas são as esmeraldas comum, com o poder aumentado ou pela Esmeralda Mestre, ou… por você. Inclusive, posso te dar um exemplo de alguém que usa o poder apenas com as Super Esmeraldas. E, só para esclarecer, as Super Esmeraldas transformadas com a Esmeralda Mestre tem seu tamanho aumentado, mas se você as transformar elas só ganharão poder, certo?

-Certo. Agora me dá o exemplo.

A Fênix Caótica sussurra um nome.

-Não! Não pode ser ela!Não ela!

-Pense o quiser, mas é verdade…

A Fênix desaparece.

-Ei, volta aqui!VOLTA!

Daisy acorda.


	7. Capítulo 6 Conclusão

**6_Conclusões**

Em seu quarto, Katherine acorda. Sem perceber, havia adormecido. Ainda pensando no diário de Eggman, ela diz para si mesma:

-Ainda me lembro de quando perguntei à mamãe o que havia acontecido com meus pais biológicos.

_"Eu tinha sete anos. Minha mãe assistia TV, quando eu cheguei e perguntei:"_

_-Mãe, posso te perguntar uma coisa muito importante?_

_-É claro, querida! O que é?_

_-Eu queria saber como você e o papai me adotaram._

_"Mamãe desligou a TV e disse:"_

_-Querida, na verdade, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com seus pais. Há sete anos, quando você era apenas uma coelha bebê, os pais de Daisy precisaram sair, então pediram pros seus pais cuidarem da Daisy. Mas quando eles voltaram, só você estava lá. Daisy e os seus pais sumiram. Alguns dias depois, Daisy reapareceu, mas seus pais nunca mais foram vistos. O seu sobrenome era…"_

_-Deixa, mãe! Eu tô muito contente como Katherine Lifestar. Eu vou brincar com o Robert, tá?_

_-Certo, querida._

De volta ao presente, Katherine diz:

-Katherine Lifestar… Katherine Silverlink… É engraçado saber que esses dois nomes são de uma só pessoa. E é interessante saber que meus pais biológicos foram robotizados para salvar a filha de amigos deles, garota que acabou se tornando minha melhor amiga…

Katherine olha para cima e diz:

- Pai, mãe, obrigado por salvar minha melhor amiga! Nunca vou poder agradecer pelo que fizeram, mas espero que estejam orgulhosos de mim! Porque eu estou muito orgulhosa de ser filha de vocês…

Katherine escuta batidas apressadas na porta do quarto.

-Epa! Acho que matei o Robert de preocupação!

Katherine abre a porta e diz:

-Katherine Silverlink falando!

-O que você tá fazendo… Peraí! Que história é essa de Katherine Silverlink?

-Entra aqui que eu explico!

Robert entra e Katherine conta sobre o que descobriu no diário de Eggman.

-Quer dizer então que Daisy tem um poder incontrolável que Eggman deseja, e quando ele a raptou levou seus pais junto, e eles se recusaram a entregar a Daisy, por isso foram robotizados. É isso?

-Basicamente, sim. Agora deixa eu explicar o meu plano: nós vamos até o local onde estava a base do Eggman. Se a base ainda estiver lá, entramos nela, se não, eu programo a Cream the Machine pra achar a nova base.

-E por que vamos entrar na base?

-Porque acho que a Daisy tem a mesma idéia!

-Beleza. Vamos?

-Vamos!

Katherine corre até a porta. Robert pergunta:

-Tá feliz por descobrir a verdade sobre seus pais, né?

-Sim, mas tô muito contente como Katherine Lifestar.

Katherine e Robert saem da diz, animada:

-Próxima parada: Base do Eggman. Objetivo: reencontrar a Daisy!


	8. Capítulo 7 Reencontro

**7_Reencontro**

Katherine e Robert estão executando o plano da coelha. Em direção à base de Eggman, a dupla para ao escutar uma voz familiar de garotinha:

-Oi, pessoal!

Os dois olham para o lado e se deparam com Cream the Rabbit, dessa vez com uma roupa diferente: uma camiseta amarela de lados brancos com duas faixas verticais rosa, um short preto com duas faixas brancas, tênis amarelo com a ponta preta, luvas brancas com um detalhe prateado e meias brancas com um raio vermelho desenhado. Junto da coelha estava seu chao Cheese.

-Cream!- exclama Katherine.-Que surpresa! Não esperava ver você aqui!

-Posso dizer o mesmo! - diz Cream, sorrindo. - Sonic e os outros queriam que eu fosse com eles procurar as esmeraldas, mas eu quis ficar aqui caso tivesse algum problema! A propósito, cadê a Daisy?

Katherine explica o que aconteceu com Daisy, o que descobriu no diário de Eggman, e o plano que estavam executando. Cream toma uma decisão:

-Eu vou com vocês!

-Chao!

Robert se surpreende, Katherine, que não estava surpresa, confirma o pedido:

-Então vai vir com a gente?

-Sim, eu vou! Daisy é minha amiga, e estou aqui caso haja algum problema, é isso é um grande problema!

-Chao chao!

-Imaginei que fosse dizer isso. - diz Katherine, sorrindo para a amiga.- Você é realmente uma grande amiga, Cream.

Os três continuam até chegar no local onde estava a base de Eggman antes.

-Parece que não tem nada aqui. - diz Cream, observando o local.

-Eu não diria isso, Cream. - diz Katherine, apontando para cima.- Olhem lá!

Cream e Robert olham para cima e veem a base de Eggman pairando no ar.

-Tá brincando que mal a base é destruída e já tá voando de novo! - reclama Robert, impressionado.

-Tá, mas, como a gente entra? - pergunta Katherine.

-E se nós voarmos até lá?- sugere Cream.

-Boa idéia, Cream!

Cream e Katherine voam até a base carregando Robert. Cream pergunta:

-Acha que Eggman sabe que estamos aqui?

-Espero que não…

Os três entram, sem perceber uma sombra brilhante perto dali.


	9. Capítulo 8 A batalha final

**8_A batalha final**

Cream, Katherine e Robert não têm muitos problemas em entrar. Eles desviam de alguns robôs, que são poucos devido à destruição causada por Daisy. Eles chegam à sala de Eggman, que agora tinha dois computadores. Após observar a sala, os três ouvem passos e se escondem, Cream e Katherine atrás de um computador, Robert do outro.

Eggman entra na sala, ele checa um dos computadores, mas interrompe o trabalho quando um raio de energia quebra uma das janelas. O raio é interrompido antes de destruir a parede do outro lado.

Daisy, com a aura da Fênix Caótica e as esmeraldas, passa pela janela. Eggman diz:

-Então você voltou! Pensei que fosse mais esperta, mas a raposa com aura de ave retornou! Sabe que não é páreo para meus robôs!

-Eggman, só não destruo esse lugar agora porque…

-… seus amiginhos estão aqui?

-Ah, então você sabe!

-É claro que sei!Achou que eu não ia perceber que invadiram minha base? Só poderiam ser aqueles dois intrometidos! E por causa deles você perderá a chance de acabar com seu pior inimigo!

-Eggman, você não entende nada sobre amizade! E do jeito que você é, nunca vai entender.

-Quem disse que preciso de amizades inúteis e valor para alcançar meus objetivos?

-Cala a boca que já encheu! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez!

-Você e seus amiginhos serão destruídos de uma só vez!

Eggman aperta um botão no computador, e robôs entram na sala. Não demora muito para que Cream, Katherine e Robert sejam descobertos. Já controlando os poderes da Fênix Caótica, Daisy atira várias esferas de energia nos robôs que tentam cercá-la. Enquanto faz isso, se comunica telepaticamente com a Fênix:

-"Ela tá aqui, Fênix. O plano tá dando certo!"

-"Ótimo."

-"Já tá na hora?"

-"Ainda não. No momento não precisamos dela."

Eggman fica um pouco surpreso com o aparecimento de Cream, que manda Cheese atacar vários robôs. Katherine, com a ajuda de Cream the Machine, causa curto-circuito em vários robôs e Robert consegue derrubar vários deles com a ajuda de Daisy. Mas são muitos robôs, e logo a equipe fica em desvantagem. Novamente Daisy se comunica com a Fênix:

-"Eu acho que já tá na hora!"

-"Agora não temos escolha. Transforme as esmeraldas em Super Esmeraldas e jogue para ela."

-"Ela vai se transformar sozinha?"

-"Não se preocupe com isso."

Daisy obedece e transforma as esmeraldas. Logo depois, ela as lança para Cream. Quando Cream segura as Super Esmeraldas, elas brilham mais intensamente ainda, e o brilho envolve a coelha. Nesse momento, a aura de Daisy fica mais fraca.

Quando o brilho enfraquece, Cream esta com uma aura amarela, e as manchas laranja de seu corpo se tornam amarelas também. Nesse momento, Cream se lembra de SuperSonic, e entende o que está acontecendo. Ela pergunta à Daisy:

-Daisy, você sabia disso?

-É, sabia. E depois te conto como. Agora vamos, que temos robôs pra destruir!

Após algum tempo, Cream já se acostumou com os poderes e passa a destruir os robôs facilmente, além de comandar Cheese para destruir outros. Logo todos os robôs são destruídos. Eggman tenta fugir, mas Cream e Daisy gritam:

-Controle do Caos!

O tempo para na sala, e apenas Cream e Daisy podem se mover. Cream envolve a raposa, Eggman, Katherine, Robert, Cheese e a si mesma em uma esfera protetora. Em seguida, Daisy cria uma esfera de energia que vai crescendo até ficar do tamanho da base. Quando o tempo volta a correr, a base é destruída, e todos que estavam na esfera protetora escapam. Daisy deixa Eggman em cima de um pedaço da nave que caiu no mar ali perto.O pedaço é levado para longe, e os outros ficam na praia. Katherine e Robert, que estavam inconscientes devido à pausa no tempo, acordam e veem as duas garotas se destransformando.

-O que vocês fizeram? - pergunta Robert.


	10. Epílogo Explicações

**Epílogo_Explicações**

Após explicar o que aconteceu durante a pausa no tempo, a Esmeralda da Luz e Cream passam um bom tempo conversando sobre o que aconteceu quando ficaram separados. Daisy conta sobre a Fênix Caótica e Katherine sobre os diários de Eggman.

-É, senti falta de vocês, pessoal.-diz Daisy.

-A gente dizer o mesmo de você, Daisy. - diz Katherine. - E foi bem legal te rever, Cream. Valeu pela ajuda, amiga.

-Amigos são pra essas coisas!

-Chao chao!

-Acho que nunca vamos derrotar o Eggman.-diz Robert.

-No mínimo vamos tentar!- diz Katherine, animada.

-E além do mais, ele vai ficar fora da área por um bom tempo!- diz Daisy.-E, Cream, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa: você gostaria de entrar pra Esmeralda da Luz?

-Desculpa, Daisy, mas Sonic e os outros já me ajudaram muito, e acho que meu lugar é com eles.

-Tudo bem. Pode manter o que aconteceu em segredo?

-Não se preocupa. Ninguém vai saber da existência da Super Cream e da Fênix Daisy.

-Quem?

-Eu inventei esses nomes!

-Ficaram bons!-diz Daisy.

-Eu também gostei!-exclama Katherine.

-Bom, gente, eu tenho que ir.-diz Cream.

-Chao!

-Certo. A gente se vê, Cream.-diz Daisy.

Cream e Cheese se afastam correndo, acenando para os amigos, que também acenam. Logo os dois somem de vista.

-A gente também tem que voltar.-lembra Daisy.

-Foi uma ótima aventura!-exclama Robert.

-Que bom que você tá com a gente de novo, Daisy!-diz Katherine.

-É bom estar de volta!

A Esmeralda da Luz caminha de volta à base, comemorando o fim de outra aventura.


End file.
